


A different kind of fling

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Confusing, Emotions, Lies, Love, M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's breathing was uneaven and when he tried to take a deep breath it came out shaky. "I... Uh... I'm here for bussniess..." Nick tried. He turned himself around so Marsten couldn't see how bothered Nick looked. But of Course it didn't help. Marsten pressed his chest against Nick's back, making his crotch press against Nick's bum. One arm Reached around Nick to stroke his chest and the other Reached around to grab his crotch. The answer Marsten got was a gasp from Nick. "Both you and I know That'S not what you really want. We can talk bussniess later, but for now... Let'S have fun."</p><p>Marsten and Nick have something going on. But is the feelings mutual? How will the pack react when they find out. And what will happen when someone gets kidnapped by the Russians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just business!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided to do a bitten fanfic because I love bitten! And I've also shipped Nick and Marsten from the first episode Marsten were in. But it seems like I'm the only one, haha. There's some moments from the series in this fic but it's mostly just my imagination. 
> 
> You can read this even if you haven't seen Bitten. I think you will get it anyway.

"I want you to take Elena with you, Clay. And Nick..." Jeremy turned away from Clay as he started to Walk out of the Livingroom and turned towards Nick. "I want you to meet up with Marsten. We need his help with the Russians. He Knows more about them than we do." Nick gulped. He couldn't see Marsten again not after what happened last time. "Can Clay do it instead? I did it last time." Jeremy gave him a confused look. "It doesn't matter that you did it last time. I'm telling you to do it." Jeremy demanded. With a sigh, Nick walked out to his car. 

Parking his car outside of an old warehouse, Nick took a deep breath. "Just go inside and do what you were told to do. Then Leave." He nodded to himself and stepped out of his car. 

Inside of the building, Nick found Marsten sittning in a armchair. Carl Marsten looked up with a smirk on his lips. He also tilted his head to the side, curiously. "It surprises me that Jeremy send you after what happened last time." Marsten winked as Nick rolled his eyes, he took a step closer. "And it surprise me that you think I would tell him what happened." All the cockiness Nick showed wasn't real. It was an act so he would seem strong. Marsten couldn't find out the way he affected Nick. 

"And here I thought you were faitful to your Alpha." A chuckled came out of Marsten's mouth. "I am!" Nick Said harshly. "But this is nothing that concerns him. I'm just here because Jeremy told me to. Can we get to business?" Nick told him with his irritated voice. 

Marsten had a blast. He knew that all this was just an act from Nick's side. After all he had seen him in an Open way before. Two steps was it all it took before he stood directly in front of Nick. His hands gently stroked Nick's cheek. "I hoped you were the one who asked to see me. But it doesn't matter. You're here now anyway." Marsten leaned into his ear. "We can have fun, Nick. Isn't that what you want after all?" He whispered lowely. 

Nick's breathing was uneaven and when he tried to take a deep breath it came out shaky. "I... Uh... I'm here for bussniess..." Nick tried. He turned himself around so Marsten couldn't see how bothered Nick looked. But of Course it didn't help. Marsten pressed his chest against Nick's back, making his crotch press against Nick's bum. One arm Reached around Nick to stroke his chest and the other Reached around to grab his crotch. The answer Marsten got was a gasp from Nick. "Both you and I know That'S not what you really want. We can talk bussniess later, but for now... Let'S have fun."

Like that Nick gave in. He turned around and quickly pressed their lips together. This kiss was even better than the last kiss they shared. Nick pulled his lips away from Marsten's slowly. "I guess one last time won't hurt." Marsten chuckled at that and kissed him again.  
One hour later when the two of them got dressed, Nick realized what had happened. "Shit! This was just supposed to take a little while. God, what am I supposted to tell Jeremy!?" Nick panicked and Marsten answered with a chuckle. "Tell him I was late. And that I Will do whatever he Wants me to do. I'll see you later, Serantino." Marsten kissed his lips once and then left.

On the way home Nick couldn't stop overthinking. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have done it again. Not after what he started to feel last time. Nick had been the topical play boy before. He usually had sex with a lot of different women without any emotions involved. But of Course he had to fall for the first man he had sex with. And Why Marsten? Nick knew that it was all sex for Marsten and that made the whole thing worse. Well well. When the whole fight with the Russians are over he can find some girls to help him get over Marsten. 

It took 40 minutes for Nick to get back to Stonehaven. As he stepped out of his car he met a stressed Jeremy. But when he saw Nick, relief could be seen all over his face. "Where have you been!? I was so worried about you! I was just about to go and look for you!" Nick felt guilty. Especially now when he would lie to Jeremy. "Look, I'm sorry. Marsten was late and My Phone died. But he Said that he Will do whatever you want him to do. He owns you that." Nick Said apologetic. Jeremy's face softened. "Good. You're okay. That'S what Matters."

Nick spend the rest of the day up in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about Marsten and their time together. What he found out the next day didn't exactly help to contain his emotions.

"Jeremy! Nick! You have to see this!" Clay called and the two men came running downstairs. What they saw on the computer scream shocked them both. It was a man getting beaten badly by several other guys. Nick gasped. "Marsten..."


	2. I wanted to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marsten got taken by the Russians and it's Nick's fault. He will do whatever it takes to get him back and then never let him go again. At the same time his pack members see that something is wrong with Nick. He isn't the happy kid and from nowhere he's very protective over Marsten. As Alpha Jeremy has to know what's going on so he can protect his pack. But then Nick has to tell him.
> 
> Secrets get shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. I'm doing my best. I bet not many will read this story. But I'm writing this for myself.

"God this is my fault! We have to find him. Now!" Nick freaked out. It was his fault that the Russians took Marsten. He led them right to him. "Fuck!" Nick yelled and hit the wall with his fist. Elena, Clay and Jeremy all looked at Nick with confused looks. "Nick, calm down. We will find him. We just..." But Nick interrupted Jeremy. "This is my fault, Jeremy! They took him because of me! They followed me and I led them to him! I have to find him! I'll head to the warehouse I have to start somewhere." Like that Nick went out of the house.

"What's going on with Nick? When did he start to care so much about Marsten?" Clay asked confused. "I don't know." Jeremy whispered as he looked after Nick. Then he turned towards Elena and Clay. "Elena, go wit Nick. Follow the scent of Marsten. When you find him Call me. And please, try to figure out what's up with Nick. He's been off since yesterday." Elena nodded and quickly followed Nick. "We will try to find the Russians and make them lead us to Marsten." Jeremy told Clay.

Nick was about to drive off when Elena opened the passenger door and sat down next to Nick. He sighed but didn't turn to look at her. "Elena, I can do this myself." Nick warned. "I know, but I got an order. I promise I will try to stay out of your way." Nick sighed but started to drive. There was silence in the car for 20 minutes but eventually Nick couldn't take it anymore. "I know why he asked you to come with me." He stated. Elena looked at the road. "He's worried about you." Nick glanced at her. "I'm fine." "Yeah, maybe. But something is going on. Why do you care so much about Marsten?" Elena whispered as she turned towards Nick. "Elena. Don't." Nick warned. "Just tell me Nick! This is not you! Something is bothering you. I want to help you. Just let me...""I'm in Love with him!" Nick yelled without thinking. "Shit..." He whispered when he realized what He Told her. "You what? With Marsten?" Elena's eyes widen. This wasn't what she expected to hear from Nick. "Please can we talk about this later? I just want to find him..." Nick whispered. Elena got that. She was lucky enough to be with the one she loved. Not many werewolfs got the chance to. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of Course."

When they got there and stepped out of the car, they instantly felt the scent of Marsten. "He's here." Nick Said and instantly took a step towards the entrance. Elena stopped him. "And so is the Russians. They want us to find him. Just wait. I have to call Jeremy. We need as many men as we can get." Elena turned her back against Nick as she called Jeremy. That was a mistake. When Nick knew that she was Too into the conversation to focuse on him he quickly ran inside.

"Are you sure that he is at the warehouse, Elena?" Jeremy asked through the Phone. "Yes. But there are many others here." She Said. "Okay, we are on our way. Don't go inside before we get there, okay?" "Okay." They hung up and Elena turned around. "Fuck..." She mumbled as she didn't see Nick. She couldn't Leave him alone. Then she ran inside as well.

There was so many different scents in the warehouse. But there was Only one Nick focused on. He had to get to the scent. He would never make it in human form. Nick quickly took his clothes off and turned into a Wolf.

Eventually Clay and Jeremy got there. Jeremy got Mad when no one stood outside but he didn't have time for that. The two of them quickly went inside. To find Elena wasn't that hard. She was just inside the door, fighting some Russians. Jeremy and Clay helped her. "Where is Nick!?" Jeremy yelled as he twisted a werewolf's neck. "He went inside before me! He was gone when I got inside!"

The fight to get to the room wasn't Easy. There was Too many Rooms between Nick and Marsten. And Too many people in each room. But having Jeremy, Elena and Clay behind him made it easier for Nick to get through the rooms faster. Eventually he got to the last room. Everyone there were in their human form which made it easier for Nick to get rid of them. The once who he didn't kill ran for their lives. 

When all enemies were gone Nick desperately looked for Marsten. In one of the corners He found him. Bloody and weak. In his Wolf form Nick ran over to Him. Nick nussled his nose against his arm. Marsten slowly opened his eyes. "Nick..." He smiled weakely. "Does Jeremy always send you to do his dirty work?" Nick took a few steps back and turned back to human. Then he sat down next to Marsten again, naked. It's not like he hasn't seen Nick like that before. "This time I wanted to come." Nick smiled. 

"Nick!" Jeremy yelled as he and the others came into the room. Nick turned his head towards them. "We have to take him to Stonehaven, quickly." Jeremy just nodded. 

As they got to Stonehaven, Jeremy and Clay took Marsten to the 'hospital' room. They had to stop the bleeding. Nick fought with Jeremy, begging him to let him help. But Jeremy gave him a cold no.

Elena and Nick placed themselves in the living room. Elena took one of the armchairs but Nick was too nervous to sit still. Instead he paced the room. "Nick, he will be okay. You know that. Everything will be fine." She told him softly. Nick turned towards her. " I just... I'm not ready to deal with Jeremy..." He whispered. Elena walked over to him. "Yes you are. You have to tell him. He won't accept anything else. I will support you, I promise." Nick was just about to answer her but all he got to do was smile. Because then Jeremy and Clay came into the room. 

"How is he?" Nick asked. "He is fine. He has to rest but will be alright." Jeremy told him. Nick tried to walk past Jeremy to Marsten but Jeremy stopped him. "No. You're not allowed to see him before you explain." Jeremy demanded with a hard face. "I jut want to check on him. I will be back in a sec." "Nick, Sit!" Jeremy yelled and pointed to the couch. With a sigh Nick did as told. 

"I want the truth, Nick! You acted irresponsibly when you went inside of that warehouse on your own!" Jeremy yelled. "You were too slow! They could've killed him. Besides, I'm not even hurt!" Nick argued back. "That's not the point! You have been acting strange lately. Especially since last night. What happened? A few months ago you didn't care for Marsten at all." Jeremy stated and Nick shrugged. "Maybe I think he's good for the pack." He said nonchalantly "Really, Nick?" Jeremy laughed dryly at that. "You want me to buy that? Something is going on and I want you to tell me now! As your Alpha I demand you." Nick desperately looked at Elena. She gave him a soft smile. With a deep breath he turned to his Alpha. "I'm in love with Marsten." Nick said calmly. 

The older man fell silent with a shocked expression on his face. Clay looked equally as shocked. For a moment it was so quiet you could hear everyone's breathing clearly. The person who spoke up first wasn't the one Nick expected. "You do?" Nick could recognize the voice anywhere. He quickly stood up and turned around towards the voice. "Marsten..."


	3. The most beautiful wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick saved Marsten. He is there and alive. But the question is where to go now? The pack know how Nick feels about Marsten. Marsten knows how Nick feel as well. But what do the others feel? 
> 
> Jeremy is maybe not as strict as you may think. And Marsten maybe is a but more loved up then you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I wrote all the chapters on one day! I hope you like it, really. I did. It made me happy.

"Marsten I...." He wasn't supposed to hear that. God... Nick wanted to Take it back but then he would be lying. He had come too far to back down now. "I know it was supposed to be about sex but I..." It was probably for the best that Clay interrupted him. Nick didn't know what to say anyway. "You had sex with him!?" Clay asked. He didn't sound disgusted. Just surprised. Nick sighed. "Please.... I can't do this with all of you at the same time..." Nick whispered. Marsten took a step back. "Talk to Jeremy. I have to think anyway." He mumbled and started to head upstairs again. Nick just looked after him. "O-okay..." Nick whispered. 

"Clay, Elena. Can I talk to Nick alone?" He asked the two with a calm voice. They nodded and left the room shortly after. Nick just continued to stare at the spot. Jeremy went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come and sit down. Let's talk." Nick nodded with out looking at him. The two men sat down next to each other. Jeremy studied Nick's face and Nick studied his knees. He might have destroyed any chance of being with Marsten. 

"Nick, would you like to tell me when this started?" Jeremy asked. "Uh, yeah... It was when you asked me to talk to Marsten after the whole mutt thing ended. We talked and... I'm not really sure what happened. From nowhere we kissed and then... You know..." Nick whispered. Jeremy nodded. "How many times?" He asked softly. "Two times... After the first time I thought a lot about him... He affected me. I had never felt like that before. But it was all weird... Because he's a guy and we're not supposed to love each other and all that shit. I didn't want to see him the second time. I was trying to get over him, stay away from him. He didn't want that of course. He wouldn't take a no. That night I thought about it so much... Is it that weird that I want what Clay and Elena have? Is it?" He asked Jeremy and looked up at him. "You're just like you're father." Jeremy smiled. "The difference between you two is that he fell in love with a human. That never works out... But being in love with a werewolf.... It shouldn't be as complicated." Nick looked up surprised. "So you're okay with it? Really?" He asked. "If I'm okay with Elena and Clay, I'm okay with you being with a werewolf. But I think the real question is if Marsten is okay with it." Nick started to smile. Because he never thought Jeremy would be okay with that. But then he remembered Marsten and his smile fell. "You're right..." Jeremy gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You will always be our family. Don't worry about that. Go and talk to him." He said with a gentle smiled.

Nick took small and slow steps as he climbed the stairs. He wasn't ready for what was about to come. Marsten would tell him that sex was all it was to him and then he would leave and they would only see each other when it was about business. It was for the best anyway. It's hard to focus on the pack when you're constantly thinking about someone else. But it would be hard. Because Nick realized that he fell hard for Marsten. 

For a few moments Nick stood in he doorway and watched Marsten. He was in the bed and hadn't yet seen Nick. He looked like he was deep in thought. Nick took a deep breath and went into he room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick whispered. Marsten quickly looked up. "Better. Just a bit weak. How are you feeling?" Nick frowned at that and took a few steps closer. "I didn't get hurt." He said. "I know. But from what I heard the whole mission was hard on you." Marsten said. He studied Nick's face. He wanted to see his reaction. 

Nick looked down and blushed. "Yeah... It was my fault.... I led them to you." He whispered. "Nick. You know that's not true. You got orders. You have to follow them. I want to thank you." Nick looked up at that. "You do? For what?" Nick sat down on the bed next to Marsten's. "For saving me. You dropped everything to save me." For what Nick was about to say next, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Marsten's reaction. "That's how much you mean to me." Marsten didn't say anything for a long time and Nick kept his eyes closed. What Nick didn't know was that Marsten watched his face the entire time. 

"I really wanted it to be just sex. Sex is sex. It's fun and meaningless but at the same time you feel special. It's much easier than love. Especially for werewolfs. Sex is good. Sex is simple." Marsten said. "I understand..." Nick whispered. "I'm not done." Nick opened his eyes then and looked at Marsten. "Oh. Go on." Marsten nodded. "I wanted this to be just sex. And while it happened I thought it was. But since we happened yesterday.... A lot of things happened that made me think. " Marsten said. Nick waited for Marsten to continue but he didn't. "What are you trying to say?" Nick whispered. Marsten looked deep into Nick's eyes. "That I'm in love with you too. And that I think I'm ready to give us a try if you are." With the last words Marsten's lips curled into a smile. Nick stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?" Marsten nodded slowly. "Uh... Yeah..." He whispered, now afraid that wasn't what Nick wanted. "I get if that's not what you want. After all I am a bit older and...." Nick interrupted him with a kiss. 

 

Two weeks later Marsten were still at Stonehaven. He was almost completely fine again. The reason he stayed was Nick. Jeremy didn't seem to mind either. Marsten walked down the stairs and into the living room. There he found Jeremy. "Where is Nick?" Marsten asked. "He's out for a run on the property. He's probably heading back now." Marsten nodded and walked out of the house. Just a few feet into the forest he could see Nick, still in his wolf form. Marsten sat down on the grass and opened his arms. "Come here." The brown wolf instantly headed into Marsten's arms and laid down in his lap. Marsten kissed the wolf between his ears and then stroke his fur. "The most beautiful wolf I've ever seen." He mumbled. Nick let out a happy purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! If want to read about a specific ship tell me! I write about a lot of different ships from different fandoms.


End file.
